


Epiphany

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Elizabeth] was, by this time, tolerably well acquainted with her own feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

The fortnight after Lydia’s elopement was, even in retrospect, the worst in Elizabeth’s life.

Everybody was unhappy, of course; Mrs Bennet thought of nothing but Lydia and her own comfort, Kitty convinced herself that everybody blamed her, Mary really did, and Jane could hardly keep the peace.

Elizabeth, however, suffered the most of all; while the others drifted discontentedly through their days, her misery was sharp and intense.  She felt almost sick with it. 

She also felt guilty, because Darcy occupied her thoughts every bit as much as Lydia did - Darcy, safe and comfortable at Pemberley, who now felt nothing but pity for her.  _She_ seemed unable to prevent herself from wondering, incessantly, about his welfare, and thought of the past with constant, bitter regret.                           

Elizabeth could not explain it.  They did not really know each other, after all - well, they knew the _essentials_ , but not those crucial, myriad details - well, they did have a sort of intimacy with each other’s ways, but . . . 

She looked down at his letter, and not at the oft-pored over adieu.

 _I feel no doubt of your secrecy._

No, of course he did not - no more than she had, confiding everything without a moment’s hesitation.  Why had she done that?

 _Why did **he**?_

"Oh, God," said Elizabeth, and heartily wished that Mr Bingley had never been born.


End file.
